Talking to Action Figures
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: Tigress at Mugan's Training school has a late night chat with the action figures Po gave her. Please review


Disclaimer: I don't own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Talking to Action Figures

Her body ached from the tip of her tail all the way up to her whiskers. Tigress was used to such intense training and at first, it was a great feeling. To push her limits further yet, she wasn't improving at all. Mistress Mugan said her way of training would not be easy. Well she wasn't kidding for Tigress had trained her way for what at least two months or was it two weeks. That was a scary thought for Tigress could no longer keep track of the days or time. Every day it was the same thing, eat some cold tofu and train until the sunset or till the moon rose. Still Tigress could not master the art of precision or focus.

"What am I doing wrong?" Tigress asked out loud. "I keep trying but it is never good enough for her, I mean Master Shifu as strict as he was still offered a smile or nod of approval if I was doing better. All Mistress Mugan does is shake her head. Not once did she tell me if I was improving or what I need to work on. I am completely in the dark," Tigress muttered. Her head sank on her mat as she stared into the empty ceiling. The night air was still and so quiet, too quiet. At first Tigress enjoyed being alone just resting in peace and focusing only on her training.

Now the silence was killing her. She closed her eyes and imagined the Jade Palace. To her left Crane would be scratching his leg and sleeping soundly, farther down Viper would be hissing quietly, Mantis would be the quietest at of all of them for he was so small she never really heard him make a noise. Monkey would be talking in his sleep about almond cookies and lastly Po would be eating his pillow calling it a cookie and wearing that dorky grin on his face. A tear fell from her eyes as her heart ached. She had no idea how much she missed them. "I wish I could talk to them," she whispered. Then her eyes widened as she sat up. "Wait I can," she said smiling a little. She knelt down below her bag and picked up her bag. Tigress shook her bag and tiny figurines of her master and friends were now lying on her bed.

"Okay let's see what is going on at the Jade Palace," Tigress said as she picked up Shifu. "Students today we have a long day of training," she said trying to deepen her voice so she sounded like Shifu.

"Oh right guys let's go out and be awesome," she had the figurine of Po say.

"Hey Po bet you five almond cookies I get through the obstacle course faster than you," Tigress had the Monkey figurine say.

"You're on buddy prepare to be beaten by my awesomeness," the Po figurine said.

Tigress held the Viper figurine close to her. "Boys, they never learn do they Tigress," said the Viper figurine.

"No they don't Viper," Tigress said. She had Crane and Viper fight each other for they usually did. Then laid them down and made Po and Monkey race to the end of her mattress pretending it was the obstacle course.

"Yeah feel the thunder!" Po said as he beat Monkey.

"Ah man there goes my almond cookies," Monkey said. Tigress couldn't help but smile as she felt like she was back at the Jade Palace. The Mantis figurine attacked her bed stand like it was the wooden dummies at the palace.

"Alright students, training is over go have dinner and relax the rest of the night," Shifu said.

"Hey Po, make some of your dumplings," Mantis said.

"You got it buddy, everyone you all were awesome especially you Tigress," Po said to her. A tear fell from her face for Po the real Po would say that.

"Thanks Po," she found herself saying.

"Come on Po is making his dumplings," Mantis said.

"Race you," Monkey said and took off. Crane walked with Viper as Tigress played with the action figures her stomach began growling. She never knew how much she missed Po's cooking. Now don't get her wrong she loved tofu but she did enjoy Po's dumplings and the Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup he made on special occasions.

Looking out she could tell it was late and wished more than anything to have Viper come in and talk to her about a problem. Or hear Monkey and Mantis making bets or have Crane tell one of his family stores. Most of his stories were boring but she wanted to hear one right now. Another thing she wanted to hear was to have Shifu wish them all a good night. Yet, the one thing she wanted to hear and see more than anything was to have Po burst in and ask to play checkers.

That was one thing Tigress never got tired of and she realized she would never do that again. Looking down at the figurines a frown was now on her face. She couldn't believe the things she said good bye too. Never see her friends again, no more adventures, no more silly fights or anything. Tigress grabbed the figurines in her arms and hugged them tightly. Tears fell from her face as she whispered, "I miss you guys so much". Then she put them all back remembering these were Po's action figures. He gave away his prized possessions to her and she at first dismissed them. Now they were her only link to her memories with her friends and master, her family. She lay back down on her mat but first she grabbed the Po figurine and held it tight. That night Tigress was starting to regret her decision.

_After Po saved Tigress from Mugan_

_ He came back for me, I can't believe it actually I do_, Tigress said smiling slightly. Po had arrived at Mugan's training academy to find Tigress. She couldn't believe that he said he was going to change for her. To take Kung Fu more seriously all for her, no one ever did anything like that for her. Then helped her defeat Mugan and they were going home. Of course as soon as they left Po became his annoying self again. Normally this would drive her nuts but she was happy in her heart. The Jade Palace loomed in their sights and Tigress knew Po and the others would drive her nuts but they were her family. Soon they arrived and Tigress did not regret this decision for now she was home where she belonged.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review. Sorry if it was short I was watching A Tigress's Tale and came up with this idea. Till next time.


End file.
